Steam Roller
﻿ Steam Roller is the twelfth episode of the fourth season. In the US, it first aired on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, For the Birds in 1996. Plot Sir Handel has recently had new wheels fitted and he claims that he is better than the others, episodically the time when Peter Sam got a new funnel. Skarloey, attempting to bring Sir Handel down to size, tells him of an anti-railway steamroller named George, whom Sir Handel vows to pay out. Sir Handel is later bringing a special train home when he meets George on the alongside road, making it near impossible for him to pass. After the steamroller refuses to move aside, the two have a shouting match which ends when George crashes into Sir Handel's train. The next day, a fence is put up and George is taken away. Sir Handel claims credit, but loses his pride when some boys start lauding him with his race with the roller. Characters * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * George * The Little Boys * The Policeman * Thomas (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) Locations * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Ben Glas Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Gallant Old Engine. * This episode marks Sir Handel's last speaking role until the tenth season episode, A Smooth Ride. Goofs * Thomas has James' whistle sound. * Skarloey's white stripe on his boiler is crooked. * Throughout the episode, red wires are visible on George. * In the first shot of George, his face is crooked. * George's face is out of place in the first two scenes of him at the level crossing. * When Sir Handel goes over the crossing, the sign post moves slightly. This also happens when George goes over the crossing. * When George crashes into the trucks, they derail, but in the next shot, they are tipped over. * In the last scene, Rusty is tilted. * On his way back to the sheds, Sir Handel passes a red signal. * When George crashes into the trucks, a workman figure on the left of the screen has fallen onto the stone wall. * The two times Sir Handel is at the railway sheds he is covered in soot, but the two times he is at the level crossing he is spotless. * When George is backing up before making rude remarks about the engines, there is a pile of asphalt in front of him. However, in the next shot, it is a pile of gravel. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - George (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:SteamRollertitlecard.png|UK/AUS title card File:SteamRollerUStitlecard.png|US title card File:SteamRollerSpanishtitlecard.JPG|Spanish title card File:SteamRollerWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:SteamRollerFinnishtitlecard.jpg|Finnish title card File:SteamRollerJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:SteamRoller1.png File:SteamRoller2.png|Sir Handel's wheels File:SteamRoller3.png File:SteamRoller4.png File:SteamRoller5.png File:SteamRoller6.png File:SteamRoller7.png|Peter Sam's funnel File:SteamRoller8.png File:SteamRoller9.png File:SteamRoller10.png File:SteamRoller11.png File:SteamRoller12.png File:SteamRoller13.png File:SteamRoller14.png File:SteamRoller15.png File:SteamRoller16.png File:SteamRoller17.png File:SteamRoller18.png File:SteamRoller19.png|George File:SteamRoller20.png File:SteamRoller21.png File:SteamRoller22.png File:SteamRoller23.png File:SteamRoller24.png File:SteamRoller25.png File:SteamRoller26.png File:SteamRoller27.png File:SteamRoller28.png File:SteamRoller29.png File:SteamRoller30.png File:SteamRoller31.png File:SteamRoller33.png File:SteamRoller34.png File:SteamRoller35.png File:SteamRoller36.png File:SteamRoller37.png File:SteamRoller38.png File:SteamRoller39.png File:SteamRoller40.png File:SteamRoller41.png File:SteamRoller42.png File:SteamRoller43.png File:SteamRoller44.png File:SteamRoller45.png File:SteamRoller46.png File:SteamRoller47.png File:SteamRoller48.png File:SteamRoller49.png File:SteamRoller50.png File:SteamRoller51.png File:SteamRoller52.png File:SteamRoller53.png File:SteamRoller54.png File:SteamRoller55.png File:SteamRoller56.png File:SteamRoller57.png File:SteamRoller58.jpg|Deleted scene File:SteamRoller59.png File:SteamRoller60.png File:SteamRoller61.jpg File:SteamRoller62.jpg File:SteamRoller63.jpg File:SteamRoller64.jpg File:SteamRoller65.png File:SteamRoller66.jpg File:SteamRoller67.jpg File:SteamRoller68.png File:SteamRoller69.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryGeorge.png|2006 Book File:George2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Book File:GeorgemeetshisMatch.jpg|2015 Book Gallery File:Steam Roller-British Narration File:Steam Roller-American Narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations